


【授權翻譯】先生，它們很合適 Sir, They Are Sensible

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 斯內普對他的學徒赫敏的鞋子有很大的意見。AU短故事。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】先生，它們很合適 Sir, They Are Sensible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sir, They Are Sensible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377363) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 第一次翻譯，生硬見諒  
> 授權請見series

「我們今天要外出採集魔藥材料。」斯內普對他的學徒赫敏說，「而我期望你腳下踩的是一雙合適的鞋子。」他有意地加道。

「我大部分的鞋子都很合適，先生。」赫敏說，感到很困惑。

斯內普傾身向前，眼睛瞇起來。

「噢？那之前我看到你穿的那雙……靴子呢？」

赫敏竭力壓下嘴角忍住笑容。

「它們很合適。」她溫和道。

「龍皮，格蘭傑小姐？」

「提供良好，合適的保護。」

「赤紅色的龍皮？」

「這是格蘭芬多的代表色，先生。」

「赤色龍皮還有後面那高跟？」

「那些鞋跟也沒有你認為的那麼高。另外，他們很合適。」赫敏加道。

她這是要逼瘋他，斯內普陰暗地想。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 為了湊整數有時候犧牲了簡潔，也不知道該怎樣取捨。  
> 另：sensible其實我有考慮過翻譯成合理（as that's a question about whether that make sense or not），但中文看著太奇怪了……  
> 我覺得我需要一個beta（吐血  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
